


That one person,you.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, bff!luhan/yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: porcelain white skin, pink kissable lips, and chocolate-brown eyes.





	That one person,you.

 

**

Jongin wakes up in a warm bed surrounded by soft cottony white pillows and the fluffy lilac-colored comforter. He stretches his arms – letting out a soft pleased gasp when he hears the quiet ‘pops’ of his joints loosening up.  
  
Jongin blinks the last bit of sleep away from his chocolate-brown eyes just as a jaw-breaking yawn escapes his lips. The rays of summer sunshine that streamed in through the open windows provided the right amount of heat for his body to warm up nicely, basking in a pool of soft light. The translucent gauze curtains flow and dances lightly in the gentle breeze.  
  
A giddy grin plays on Jongin’s face when he reaches out an arm to grab a feathery pillow – pressing his face into the softness. The faint scent of lavender and honey that wafts past tells him of an important fact. The pillow belongs to Yixing. And it’s important to Jongin because when the older boy moved in six months ago, he had made a promise to himself. A promise for Yixing to be the last person he sees every night before the haze of dreams overcomes him, and the first person he sees every morning when the dreams give way to something much better – Yixing himself. Because no matter how pleasant Jongin’s dreams are, nothing beats the feeling of having the older boy warm and pliant in his arms.  
  
He isn’t actually seeing the boy right now, but Jongin’s quite sure that in just few quick seconds, the owner of the pillow in his hands will be here.  
  
Call it intuition if you will. Or sixth sense. Whatever floats your boat.  
  
Jongin counts in his head.  _One-Two-Three- Four-Five._  He hears the bedroom door open, and internally congratulates himself.  
  
“Jongin? Baby, are you up yet?”  
  
He hears the question asked in a soft sing-song voice of his boyfriend, and breaks out into a smile.  
  
“No, I’m still sleeping,” he says into the pillow.  
  
“Oh? Is that so?” he feels the bed dip. “That’s too bad. Because you won’t be able to see what I prepared for you,” he hears the slight smirk in Yixing’s voice.  
  
Jongin pries the pillow away from his face. “I’m up I’m up,” he announces as he moves to sit up. “Now where’s my present?”  
  
Yixing laughs and playfully swats the younger boy’s outstretched hands. “Pabo-ah, there’s no present. Now tell me, why were you smelling my pillow?” he quirks an eyebrow, “Were you experiencing withdrawal symptoms upon realizing I wasn’t there when you woke up?”  
  
He laughs again – a light airy laugh that sends butterflies flying into Jongin’s stomach. And Jongin wants to silence him with a kiss. Because Yixing looks absolutely stunning in the navy blue dress-shirt he has on, complete with messy and mussed bed-hair, porcelain white skin, and pink lips.  
  
_Is..that my shirt? The one I was wearing yesterday?_  Jongin muses to himself.  
  
Yixing grins impishly. “Why? Admiring how good I look in your clothes?”  
  
“No, not really. Just wondering what it’ll take to get you out of them. Because I’m pretty sure you’ll look gorgeous without anything on.”  
  
Jongin says, pasting on a wide smile – his ‘Cheshire Cat grin’ as Yixing dubs it, showcasing his straight white teeth.  
  
The elder shakes a forefinger in his face – fighting to maintain a straight face, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Kim.”  
  
The corners of his lips twitch and Jongin takes that as his cue to lean forward and take the finger into his mouth – swirling his tongue around it, making it slick with spit.  
  
“Oh really?” he mumbles around the digit, playful glint in the depths of his eyes. “And does that rule apply to you as well, hyung?”  
  
Yixing hums under his breath and pulls his finger out of the younger’s mouth – wiping it on the sleeve of his shirt. Technically it belongs to Jongin, but he figures that the boy would let him keep it. After all, everything that belongs to him is mine too. Isn’t that how lovers work?  
  
He directs a smile in Jongin’s direction. “No,” he says simply. “Especially when it’s you who is doing the flattering.”  
  
And when Jongin makes grabby-hands at him, he bats the hands away and teasingly says. “I know I’m irresistible and you want to get into my pants right now, but you’ll have to wait my boy.”  
  
“You’re not wearing any pants though,” Jongin points out helpfully and waggles his brows. “And you aren’t wearing any underwear, am I right?”  
  
Yixing blinks and simply replies with a straightforward, “You’re right, I’m not wearing anything underneath.”  
  
“You’re getting turned on by that snippet of information, aren’t you?” he smirks and places his palms on Jongin’s bare chest – inwardly marvelling for the nth time at how contrasting yet complimentary their skin tones seem to be, coffee and milk. “Let me guess. You would like nothing more than to rip this shirt off me and fuck me senseless. Am I right or am I right?”  
  
Jongin makes a feral sound at the back of his throat and swallows harshly. He nods before bringing his head forward to capture his boyfriend’s mouth. He licks the lips open and sucks wantonly on Yixing’s tongue.  
  
His arms go round Yixing’s waist and when he feels how soft and pliant the older boy is, he tugs Yixing to him, pressing their chests together. Yixing places a hand on his hand and gently pulls away. “Not now Jongin-ah.”  
  
Jongin says nothing as he tightens his grip on Yixing and flips the older boy over. He looks the boy directly beneath him and whispers huskily, “Why not, hyung? I’m so hard now. Help me out hmm?”  
  
Yixing cranes his neck to place a kiss at the corner of Jongin’s mouth. “Trust me babe, I know, “he slides a hand down to cup Jongin’s erection. He feels the boy jerk his hips forward and an apologetic smile graces his lips. “I’d love to help but I promised Luhan that I’ll meet him at eleven. I have to leave the house soon.”  
  
Jongin freezes. “Luhan? He’s back from Manchester?”  
  
“That’s Luhan hyung for you. And yeah, he came back a few days ago and wants to meet up for brunch. Says something about a catch-up session,” Yixing shrugs lightly, “I think I told you in passing last night when we having sex.”  
  
Jongin frowns and rolls off Yixing - settling for lying next to the older male. “Oh,” he says. “Must you really go? I mean, can’t you just catch up over the phone?”  
  
“Xiao Lu is my best friend and I miss him,” Yixing glances over at Jongin. “Any reason why you don’t want me to meet him?”  
  
“You’re going to see your best friend whom you fucked. So excuse me for being human and feeling jealous,” Jongin says to the ceiling.  
  
Yixing sees the slight pout on his face and thinks,  _Ah..so that’s the problem. He’s still not over something that happened years ago?_  
  
“For the record, I blew him and he rode me.” Jongin visibly pales and Yixing can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s reaction.  
  
He places a comforting hand on the younger’s chest when he receives a sharp glare in his direction.  
  
“We were both drunk out of our minds that night. It didn’t mean anything, Jongin-ah. There’s really no need to get jealous. You trust me right?”  
  
Yixing says softly, and when Jongin doesn’t say anything, he continues, “Why would I have that kind of thoughts about somebody when I have you?”  
  
Yixing sees the expression on the younger boy’s face soften and he goes for the kill by leaning up and whispering against the plush lips, “I love you, Kim Jongin. You and only you,” he punctuates his statement with a kiss.  
  
Jongin breaks out into a soft smile and says, “I love you too, Yixing hyung. But does it have to be today? It’s Sunday and we always spend Sundays together. Just the two of us.”  
  
Yixing rests his head on Jongin’s chest and takes a nipple between his lips. “Are you going to say that to the kids?”  
  
“Kids?” Jongin asks, playing idly with the elder’s hair.  
  
Yixing smiles softly and draws a heart on the expanse of sun-kissed skin. “Yes kids. You said you wanted three boys right?”  
  
Jongin’s mind blanked and it restarted, it whirred at full speed. Wait.  _Does that mean…_  
  
He parts his lips, question ready on the tip of the tongue. But before he can make a sound, he sees Yixing getting ready to crawl out of bed.  
  
_Not so fast._  
  
He grabs one of Yixing’s wrist and pulls. The boy falls back onto Jongin and frowns, “I’m going to be late if – “  
  
“Did you just ask me to marry you, hyung?”  
  
Yixing scrunches his nose and looks up at the taller. “No? What on earth gave you that idea?”  
  
Jongin widens his eyes and splutters,” B-but you said..kids and – “  
  
Yixing cuts him off by laughing his light airy laugh. “Pabo-ah,” he pokes him in the forehead. “You’re doing the proposing, with a ring and flowers. I expect nothing less, Jongin.”  
  
He crawls away from the stunned speechless boy and gets up from the bed. Looking over his shoulder, Yixing smirks. “And maybe you’d like to be dressed when you pop the question.”  
  
And before Jongin can regain his ability of speech, he walks out the door – unbuttoning the shirt and letting it fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
When Yixing steps out of the bathroom, all washed up and ready to head out for his appointment with Luhan, he hears Jongin’s voice talking to someone.  
  
He heads to the bedroom is greeted by the wonderful sight of a very naked Jongin holding  _his_  phone.  
  
Yixing pauses to admire the beautifully sculpted muscles beneath mocha-colored skin and the masculine lines of Jongin’s lean body. He feels himself falling in love all over again.  
  
Jongin, back facing the doorway, says into the phone. “Yes it’s me. I’m calling to tell you that you’ll have to reschedule your appointment with my fiancé.” A short pause then “Yes Luhan hyung, your best friend is now my fiancé.”  
  
Yixing swears he can hear the excited scream of his best friend on the other end of the line, and his lips stretches into a dazzling smile.  
  
He walks into the room and plucks the phone from Jongin’s fingers. “I’ll call you later, Xiao Lu,” he says into the mouth-piece.  
  
Tapping Jongin’s bare (firm) ass and kissing his broad shoulder, Yixing murmurs, “Hey gorgeous.”  
  
Jongin smiles brilliantly and lifts the older boy up. “Hi beautiful.”  
  
Yixing wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck and his legs around his waist – locking his ankles behind the small of Jongin’s back. He hears, “So, will you? Zhang Yixing, will you marry me?”  
  
_Screw rings or flowers. Or clothes for that matter._  
  
He grins widely and leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. He might be tearing up as he breathes out.  
  
“Yes. A thousand times yes.”  
  
And when Jongin presses their lips together, Yixing thinks that yes, he’s definitely crying.  
  
But that’s okay because those are tears of joy and Jongin’s there. And as long as Jongin is there by his side, everything is perfect.

 

**


End file.
